sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Alderaan Military Base
The New Alderaan Military Base is a massive military complex located in New Alderaan on Ord Mantell. There are several commands headquartered there, including the Republic's Second Fleet and its attached units. History The large base was originally a military depot created in circa 12,000 BBY at the time of the Galactic Republic's ordinance deployments in the Mid Rim. Over time, the more wealthy planets and better hyperspace routes diminished Ord Mantell's strategic importance. In result, the depot was utilized by the Republic Navy for the refueling and re-arming of capital scale vessels on assignment in the region. The military depot remained virtually untouched during the rise of the Galactic Empire. When Ord Mantell was annexed into the New Republic, the depot became one of many serving once again as a munitions depot and naval supply point through the continuing war against the Empire. However, when Coruscant was reclaimed in 15 ABY, the New Republic would soon choose Ord Mantell to be its new capital system. Immediately, engineers from the New Republic Marine Corps and New Republic Navy were brought in to oversee the redevelopment of the military depot. Over the course of two months, the depot was expanded into a large, well-defended facility. Due to the Bright Jewel Cluster being virtually surrounded by Imperial space, the base would serve as a critical command point for military operations on the core-ward edge of New Republic territory, along with overseeing the protection of the top-secret Nyarikan Safeway. Recent Events Description The New Alderaan Military Base sits at the southern edge of the tall hills wrapping around the city. It has three Skyline Transit stations at its main entrance, connected to the compound by a wide, elevated walkway. The base is defended by energy fencing on all sides, with guard towers and defense batteries placed at strategic intervals. The front entrance lies on the west, leading directly into a public reception lobby. A security checkpoint separates the lobby from a large parade field. The field is the central part of the campus, surrounded by the structures that make up the entire base. Dozens of large barracks and crew bunkers pepper the northern edge of the base, flanked on the south side by the larger GroundOps Command Center. The entire eastern quadrant of the base is taken up by the landing zone, which is flanked on either side by the FleetOps and StarOps Command Centers. These two buildings meet at the middle, branching off to the north and south edges of a gigantic, fully operational Naval-sized landing zone. Access between the landing zone and the campus of the base is achieved through a security checkpoint where the StarOps and FleetOps Command Centers connect. A series of walkways and elevated maglev lines snake intelligently between the landing zone's three capital-scale landing strips and the tiered landing pads for smaller vessels. Supply warehouses are affixed to the various landing pads, and a repair garage for ground and air marchines sits on the northern edge of the field. A gigantic, subterranean starship hangar and repair bay takes up the southern edge of the field, built receding deep into the tall hills that frame and surround New Alderaan. Extending eastward beyond the base's main campus is a large training grounds, breaching the Ord Mantell wilderness for kilometers. Features Public Reception Lobby Perimeter Defenses Parade Field Barracks and Crew Bunkers GroundOps Command Center Fleet/StarOps Command Centers Landing Zone Training Grounds Ion Cannon Category:Locations Category:Institutions Category:Military Units